Festival Romance
by Marie J.W
Summary: Completed: This little story is about Serena and Darien and thier first date. It's cute, a little cheesy but fun. Enjoy!


Title: Festival Romance  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
  
Hey, minna-chan! I'm back again with a new story. This is kind of all   
in one story. There are five chapters and an epilogue but it's all here   
and all done! I hope you like it, it's kind of one of my cheesier stories   
but it's cute and I think you'll enjoy it.  
Please read and tell me what you think! Cute? Not? Was it a waste of my  
time? Tell me!  
Until next time!  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter: 1/5  
  
  
*/* It's Just a Lonely Day in the Neighborhood */*  
  
"You can go with Greg... he goes to your school." A blonde haired   
friend of Serena Tsukino named Andrew offered, "Or maybe Melvin, although..."   
a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, "I'm sure he's not your first   
choice." Andrew's elbows rested lazily on the counter. He shook his   
head, "Anyway, there are lots of choices."  
  
"Andrew! I can't just pick anybody! This is my first dance and the   
girls won't let me go without a date!" Serena whined and frowned,   
"It's not fair! Everyone has a date. Lita is going with Ken, so I   
obviously can't go with him, Amy is going with Greg and Ray is going   
with Chad." Serena put her head on the counter top and moaned.  
  
Andrew shook his head in sympathy. He felt sorry for her. She had   
never had a date in her life. Of course it was a short life, she was   
only 14 after all but still...  
Andrew sighed and was about to give up when a sudden thought struck   
him.  
"Hey, Serena, what about Darien? He doesn't have a date that night."  
  
Serena's head snapped up, "WHAT? Are you crazy? Darien Chiba would sooner   
sleep in a freezer than go out with me. Besides, he's a low life, good   
for nothing jerk that only lives to tease little blonde haired girls."   
Serena sniffed, "And anyway, who said I would even CONSIDER going out with   
him?"  
  
"Well," Andrew thought quickly, "if you were desperate and if you   
were wanting to go with your friends to the 'once every 5 year dance   
festival' at the Juuban Park..." He let his sentence trail off.  
  
Serena sat there with her mouth slowly falling open.  
  
Andrew winked, "Darien will be coming in-" He checked his watch,   
"in about two minutes."  
  
"Two minutes? You think you know him that well?"  
  
Andrew shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Serena bit her lip and looked down at her open hands, "Darien wouldn't   
go... and it's not like we would have a good time if he did say 'yes'.   
He would just call me Meatball head and throw all my faults in my face   
and than I would insult him and then we would be fighting all night."   
Serena lifted her head and looked sadly up at Andrew, "And I don't want   
it to be like that. The dance festival is supposed to be fun and romantic...   
two things that aren't even in Darien's vocabulary."  
  
"You might be surprised, Serena." Andrew tried to reason.  
  
"I WOULD be if he knew even one of those words!" Serena smiled and   
giggled, "That would be a shock of a lifetime. I might just go into   
a coma."  
  
Just then, the small "ding" signaled to the guests a new arrival.   
Andrew lifted his elbows off the counter, smiled and waved.  
  
Serena knew without turning around that it was Darien Chiba himself at   
the door. She heard his footsteps get closer and closer in her direction   
before they finally stopped right behind her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Meatball head."  
  
Serena groaned, "I told you, Andrew! He never stops!" She complained.  
  
Andrew smiled and shook his head, he looked past Serena, "Give her a   
break, Darien. She's having a hard day."  
  
Serena heard his footsteps move again and then she saw his figure in her   
side vision. He sat down on a stool on her left side and looked strait at   
her, "Meatball head is having a bad day? Oh, no! The world is ending!"  
  
"Shut up, Jerk."  
  
"Ooo... I'm wounded."  
  
"Can I hit him?" She asked Andrew.  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Now be nice. You both can be civilized in   
public."  
  
"He's never civilized." Serena pointed out.  
  
"Hey, I resent that."  
  
"Good."  
  
Darien glared at her.  
  
Andrew sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Okay," he put his hands flat on the   
counter between the two, leaned down and looked at both of them, catching   
their attention, "I've had enough of your bickering to last me until I die.   
NOW will you two PLEASE keep it down and TRY to be nice to each other for   
once. Especially you, Darien."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Andrew glared at Darien.  
  
"Sorry." Darien quickly apologized.  
  
Serena gave a heavy sigh and refused to look in Darien's direction.  
  
"I'll get your drinks." With that, Andrew pushed himself away from the   
counter and with his palms disappeared into the kitchen. Serena shifted   
uneasily in her seat, wondering what Darien was thinking. 'Probably   
more insults...' She thought nastily. 'Just wait, I bet he can't be   
quiet for more than five minutes'.  
  
Andrew came back with one hot coffee and a large strawberry shake.   
He slid the drinks in front of them. Serena quietly took her shake and   
began sipping mindlessly, thinking of the sweet taste and how icy it felt   
on her tongue.  
  
"Now, about what we were discussing earlier, Serena."  
  
All of a sudden the strawberry flavor left and she coughed, startled at   
Andrew's sudden boldness. She cleared her throat and glared up at her   
blonde-haired friend.  
  
His face wasn't kind and understanding like it was before, now it was   
serious and determined. She quickly decided she didn't like that look on him.  
"What discussion?" She tried innocently.  
  
Andrew lifted an eyebrow before relaxing at her antics; they weren't going   
to work this time, "The one about the Dance Festival and you having a   
date."  
  
"Ohhh..." Serena replied nervously, "Actually, I think I can get a date.   
Or, I just might... stay home. You know, who really cares about the   
dance festival anyway, it's just a little... tinny... thing in life that   
doesn't really matter..." Her voice ended on a quite pathetic voice that   
totally betrayed her words.  
  
Andrew turned to Darien, "What do you say?"  
  
"Huh?" Darien's head snapped up, "Did you say something?"  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "Were you even listening?"  
  
"To what?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"To our conversation about the dance festival and Serena NOT having   
a date! That's what!" Andrew all but said quietly.  
  
Darien looked from Andrew to Serena than back to Andrew, "So?"  
  
"Okay, I think I've had it for one day." Andrew felt like slumping down   
on the floor and just letting the world swallow him up. He couldn't believe   
that his friend was this dense. "Okay, let's try this ONE MORE TIME.   
I was asking you if you would go to the dance with Serena and be her   
date."  
  
"WHAT?" Darien blew up. He looked at Serena than Andrew, "Are you insane?   
She's only 14 and she's... she's... meatball head."  
  
Serena felt sick to her stomach. She knew this wasn't going to work.   
Now she was rejected on top of it. Andrew shouldn't have brought it up.   
She really didn't want to go to the dance festival if Darien had to take   
her. Ray would tease her and the whole night would be a nightmare!  
  
Andrew was literally at the end of his rope. Here he was trying to help   
Serena out and make sure she had a good time by NOT staying home, crying   
herself to sleep like he knew she would if she didn't go and Darien was   
giving him a hard time about it. Couldn't the man just forget his pride   
and take the girl? Serena was a sweet and charming girl and there was no   
reason he could think of that Darien would have any problems. Well, maybe   
a couple but that could be easily over-looked and forgotten if both of   
them would just let it.  
Andrew took a deep breath and slammed his hands on the counter top,   
making Serena jump in surprise. He looked strait into Darien's eyes and   
said in the most gentle, quiet voice he had, "Take her anyway."  
  
Darien sat there with his mouth dropped open. He, in all his life had   
never seen Andrew act that way. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he nodded   
slowly. If that's what Andrew wanted, then by darn, he guessed he was   
going to take the girl out... even if she was a meatball, ditzy girl.  
  
Andrew nodded, "Good. Now, I have other customers who actually have   
their heads screwed on strait that I need to help." He quickly left,   
before Darien came back to his own logic, and disappeared out of   
sight.  
  
Serena had been staring at Darien with wide eyes. He had actually nodded   
his head. Wow. And that was a "wow" if she ever thought it. Never in her   
life did she expect him to say yes. But it was against his will. Andrew   
had practically ordered Darien to take her to the dance. That thought tore   
her. She felt like the lowest person alive. All the other girls got their   
dates because the guys had asked them whole heartedly but here SHE was   
only going because her date was 'ordered' to take her. And her date was   
DARIEN. Her enemy and the only person she could think of that hated   
her.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter: 2/5  
  
*/* Getting Ready for Some Fireworks */*  
  
"What do you mean, you're going to be sick?" Darien's attention   
finally snapped to Serena, 'his date'.  
  
Serena stood up and faced Darien, "I don't think it's such a good   
idea that you take me."  
  
"Excuse me, but if you remember correctly, I don't have much of a   
choice."  
  
"I can tell Andrew that you took me and than we can both forget about   
this incident. I promise I won't tell." Serena tried to get out of this.   
She would rather cry herself to sleep than have a nightmare of a night with   
him.  
  
Darien studied her face, wondering what in the world she could be thinking   
but finally decided what he was thinking, "Be ready at seven. I'll be there   
to pick you up."  
  
"What? Weren't you listening to me? You don't have to take me." And with   
some final resolve, Serena gave him a determined look, "And if you show up   
at my house, I won't answer the door." With that, she spun around, for-  
getting her shake, and left the arcade.  
  
Darien watched her leave with confusion and a little curiosity. What would   
a date be like with meatball head after all? It's not as if it would be   
romantic or anything but... it just might be fun and quite entertaining,   
he thought as a smile crept onto his features.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"I'm NOT going!" Serena stomped her foot and frowned deeply at her   
friends.  
  
Ray rolled her eyes, "Why not? Don't you want to spend the night on a   
group date?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena." Lita pleaded, "We don't want to leave you out and the   
night wouldn't be the same without you there."  
  
"I heard the firework display is going to be quite nice compared to   
last years." Amy sat down next to Ray on Serena's pink bunny bedspread.  
  
Serena paced the floor a few times before stopping at the window, "I want   
to go guys." She turned around, "But I DON'T want to go with Darien! He was   
so mean! He was practically forced by Andrew to go with me and THEN he has   
the gall to demand that 'I' go with him and that he WILL pick me up at   
seven. The nerve of that man!" Serena spun around and faced the window.  
  
Ray, Lita and Amy all looked at each other with amusement and curiosity.   
They all had the same question on their face. 'Why would Darien demand to go   
on a date with Serena, of all people?'  
  
"Well, I guess since you won't go with Darien..." Ray led the direction of   
the conversation. She took a deep sigh and winked at Lita and Amy, letting   
them know what she was doing.  
  
Lita gave an over-excited sigh as well, "Yep, so... as much as we want you   
to come, you won't change your mind?"  
  
Serena slowly turned around, "Guys, I can't!"  
  
Ray nodded slowly, "Okay... if that's the way it is." She looked around,   
"It's getting late, and we better go."  
  
Amy nodded, "I still have to study for that test before the festival.   
You know, Greg is going to take it too. I hope he does well." Amy stood   
up along with Lita and Ray.  
  
Serena watched all three girls walk slowly and sadly towards the door and   
her heart melted. She couldn't let her friends be disappointed and she   
REALLY did want to go. Maybe she could over look Darien's faults and just   
brave the night... for them, and besides, if she was lucky she could lose   
Darien in the crowd or something. The thought was evil but it made it all   
the more easier to stop her friends from leaving so soon.  
  
"Okay!" Serena took a deep breath, "I'll go with Darien."  
  
Ray turned around, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just... have to put up with Darien for a few hours." Serena   
nodded giving finality to her words.  
  
"Great!" Lita squealed and ran back to Serena, "This is going to be so   
much fun and Darien will he a great addition to our group."  
  
Amy and Ray smiled and nodded.  
  
Serena didn't think so but if that's what they thought then so be it.   
However, now she had another worry on her mind now, "Ah, guys, how exactly   
do you act on a date?"  
  
Ray lifted an eyebrow, "Okay, lets first start with what you're going to   
wear and then we'll get to the good stuff."  
  
  
It took them an hour and a half to agree on an outfit for Serena.   
  
"It will look great on you, stop complaining."  
  
"I'm NOT wearing that!"  
  
"Then why did you buy it?"  
  
"For a special occasion, that's what!"  
  
"This is a special occasion." Lita pointed at the calendar.  
  
Serena shook her head, making her blonde pigtails whip her face;   
"I bought that for a holiday like... Easter or something."  
  
"It's cute. Darien will love it."  
  
"I don't WANT him to love it!"  
  
"You're wearing it." Ray hung the petite short blue sundress on a hanger,  
"It matches your eyes perfectly."  
  
Serena crossed her arms, "I'll throw it away before I wear it."  
  
"Well, than, I guess I'll have to take it with me until you wear it then..."   
Ray began to take it off the hanger.  
  
"No! Okay, fine. I'll... wear it."  
  
"Good."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
6:15pm -  
  
"Ray! Don't pull so hard! Ouch!"  
  
"I'm just brushing your hair, meatball head!"  
  
"Don't-hey, I'm not wearing any meatballs right now!" Serena giggled   
gleefully, "That means you can't call me that!" Serena looked in the mirror   
at Ray.  
  
"Who said I was talking about your hair?"  
  
"Hey!" Serena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "That's mean,   
Ray. Hey, ouch! Stop pulling so hard."  
  
"Well, if you didn't have so many knots in your hair..." Rat clenched her   
teeth and she pulled the knot out making Serena scream and jump away from her.  
  
"There!" Ray smiled, "Sit back down. We're not done yet."  
  
"Yes we are." Serena stood stubbornly in place.  
  
Lita came in, impatiently, "Are you guys done yet? The guys are going to   
start showing up any minute." Lita wore a pretty long green jean skirt with   
a slit that went up just above her knee on the left side and an off white   
shirt that wrapped around her waist one way and then the other, tying in   
the back. Her hair was up with a green ribbon that matched her skirt.  
Lita's face changed as she took a good look at Serena, "Wow, you're hair   
looks great down!"  
  
Serena relaxed a little, "Thanks, Lita."  
  
Lita nodded, "Hurry up, you got about another 15 minutes before Chad shows up."  
  
Ray looked pointedly at Serena.  
  
Serena sighed and finally sat down, letting Ray do her work.  
  
"I can't believe you're having all the guys pick you up at my house..."   
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Stay still." Ray moved her head back in place, "We wanted to be here   
when Darien showed up. This is going to be a Kodak moment for sure.   
Amy's got her little black camera down stairs."  
  
"What?!" Serena spun around, "This isn't that big of a deal! And I don't   
want a picture of Darien!"  
  
Ray moved her head so it faced forward once again, "Just relax   
Meatball head. All you have to do is stand there."  
  
10 minutes later Serena's hair was done. Ray sighed in satisfaction and   
let Serena survey herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled down her  
back, 'till it reached just above her ankles.   
  
Serena pulled her hair over her shoulder looking at it. She hadn't worn   
it all the way down for a long time and it felt odd. Serena tucked her   
hair behind her ears and looked from side to side. If she didn't think she   
was insane as it was she would actually think she looked a couple years   
older. This was a weird look for her.  
  
"Wow! You are going to shock everyone." Ray shook her head in amazement.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter: 3/5  
  
*/* A New Way of Looking at Things */*  
  
"Ring... ring... ring..."  
  
"I'll get it!" Lita yelled as she ran down the stairs. The pounding of her   
feet could be heard throughout the house. She ran down the stairs and   
rammed into the door in her effort to get there as soon as possible.   
She quickly stepped back, rubbing her nose, and opened the door. Her   
face fell, "Hi, Greg."  
  
"Hi." Greg smiled shyly, "Is ah... Amy here?"  
  
Lita nodded, "Yeah. Come in. She's in the living room. We're waiting for   
Ken, Chad and Darien to show up."  
  
Greg nodded and headed slowly towards the living room.  
  
"It was Greg!" Lita shouted to Ray and Serena upstairs.  
  
  
Serena licked her lips in nervousness. What if Darien really DID listen to   
her and DIDN'T show up! That would be the worst thing that could happen to   
her. She looked out the window then at the clock on her nightstand. It   
read 6:45pm.  
  
  
"He's sooo late and I'm sooo going to kill him." Ray mumbled under her   
breath as she slipped on her red shoes. Serena turned around and sighed   
with impatience. She was suddenly wishing this night were over. Serena   
watched Ray stand to her full height with a smile. Ray did look great.   
She couldn't wait to see Chad's expression when he saw her. Ray was wearing   
a short red skirt and a tight white shirt with a black belt around her   
waist. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a red silky scarf.  
  
"Ring...ring...ri-"  
  
Ray's head snapped up as she heard voices downstairs.  
  
"Ray, it's Chad!" Lita called.  
  
Ray stared at the door with nervous eyes.  
  
"Ray?" Serena smiled slightly.  
  
Ray looked at Serena with a scared look on her face before letting a   
smile slowly creep into her eyes and her lips, "Let's go."  
  
Serena smiled back fully and both girls exited the room with confidence.   
Ray went down the stairs first while Serena followed a little behind. Serena   
saw Chad down at the bottom of the stairs talking to Lita and then suddenly,   
as if he was drawn to her, his eyes moved towards Ray and stopped. His   
mouth dropped open, as he seemed to drool at her appearance.  
  
'Wow' was written all over his face.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Ray smiled, despite her negative words.   
The look on Chad's face was memorable.  
  
Ray walked past Chad and stood next to Lita who was now smiling just as   
big as Serena. Serena stopped by Chad and winked at him, "Shut your   
mouth, Chad."  
  
His jaw quickly shut tight, making a sharp snapping sound.  
  
Lita laughed at that, "Wow, I never thought I'd see you THAT googily   
eyed, Chad."  
  
Chad blushed and lowered his head.  
  
"Ah, Amy and Greg are in the living room." Lita informed.  
  
"Kay, than I guess we'll join them." Ray took Chad's arm and led him away.  
  
Serena and Lita broke into giggles as soon as they were out of sight.   
Both girls did their best to cover the loud sound of laughter.  
"I can't believe Ray wore that." Lita whispered, "She swore a year ago   
that she wouldn't wear it."  
"I know. I was surprised and I didn't expect Chad to be speechless."   
Serena shook her head as she looked in the direction of the living room,   
"I wonder how the night will turn out for them."  
"Maybe they'll realize they were secretly in love." Lita commented.   
Both girls looked each other in the eye before shaking their heads,   
"Naw."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang again.  
  
Lita jumped at the door and opened it. Ken stood smiling at her,   
"Sorry, I'm a little late." He walked in holding a simple pink   
carnation. Lita blushed and smiled, "Thanks, Ken."  
He nodded.  
"Um... I'm going to go put this in water, kay Serena?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
Lita left her with Ken. Ken looked around the house and then his eyes   
landed on Serena, "Wow, you look nice."  
  
"Thanks, Ken. Um, do you want to wait in the living room? We're all   
waiting for my date." Serena added the last part with hesitation.   
Ken nodded. Serena pointed towards the living room and he walked in to   
join the other two couples.  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling insecure. She shouldn't   
have told him not to come. She probably scared him off. What if he didn't   
show up after all? What if she was left to stay home while the others went   
out? Oh, how humiliating!  
  
"Ring...ring...ring..."  
  
Serena jumped at the sound of the door before quickly opening it.   
As soon as she saw Darien on the other side, she wished she hadn't   
opened the door. He stood there wearing dark slacks and a silky white   
shirt rolled up just enough at the sleeves to show the well-defined   
muscles underneath. His hair was slightly messy from the wind and probably   
from his fingers combing through them earlier.  
  
'Wow!' was all Serena could think.  
  
Darien on the other hand was just as in awe. He wasn't quite sure it was   
his meatball that opened the door at first. However, her intense blue eyes   
gave it away. He took in her long lightly curled hair and then her   
blue sunflower dress that reached a few inches above her knee. A small   
black purse hung at her hip as the strap crossed over her chest. Her blue   
eyes were staring up at him with an unfamiliar emotion.  
  
Darien finally took in where he was at and cleared his throat,   
"Can I come in?" He asked in an amused voice.  
  
Serena quickly shut her mouth and glared, "I thought I told you not   
to come."  
  
"And I thought you told me you weren't going to answer the door."   
He stared down at her challenging.  
  
Serena stared back.  
  
"Fine." She sighed. She opened the door wide for him to walk through.   
He stepped in and looked around; looking for the others he was told about.  
  
"They're in the living room." She motioned with her hand which direction   
they were in. He led the way and soon they were both standing in the living   
room doorway. All three couples looked up at their entrance.  
  
"Hi, Darien!" Ray smiled brightly, "Almost didn't think you would show."   
She winked at Serena who blushed and looked down.  
  
"Are we going to head out?" Darien asked, "Who all has cars?"  
  
"We don't." Greg put in.  
  
"You can go with us." Lita smiled pleasantly, "Is that okay?" She asked Ken.  
  
Ken nodded, "Works for me."  
  
Greg sighed in relief.  
  
"Great." Darien smiled, "Let's go."  
  
Serena watched Darien with fascination. He seemed like he just wanted this   
night over with too. Gosh, he was in such a hurry. He didn't even want to   
sit and talk or anything.  
  
Serena followed him out the door and over to his red convertible. The top   
was up and for that Serena was grateful but she did wonder how it would   
feel with the wind blowing on her face. Darien followed her to the   
passenger side door and opened it for her. Serena looked at him, wondering   
what he was up to. She lifted an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Opening your door, milady." Darien wore a completely serious expression.  
  
Serena tried to read him but finally gave up and entered the car. He shut   
the door and walked around to the driver's side. Serena twisted her   
hands together in nervousness. This was a bad idea.  
  
Darien entered the car and started it and soon they were backing out of   
the driveway. Ken, Lita, Amy, and Greg led the way while Ray and Chad   
followed behind Darien and herself. She felt like there was no way out.   
She was trapped, trapped going on a date with Darien Chiba.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
The group entered the park full of laughing girls, boys and children.   
Parents tried to hold their children at their sides while couples with   
linked hands pointed at booths with prizes and candy.  
  
Serena felt quite out of the loop. She didn't seem to fit in with   
the 'friends', 'children', or the 'couples' group. She stood by Darien   
with her arm crossed over her stomach. Lita and Ken stood on her other   
side talking about last year and how fun it was while Ray and Chad stood   
a little in front of her and Darien arguing about which booth they were going   
to visit first. Amy and Greg stood quiet by Ken and Lita watching the   
people pass by them talking and laughing.  
  
"Where to first?" Lita finally turned to the rest of the group for   
direction, "I say we go to the picnic area and check out what kind of   
food they have there."  
  
Ray turned around, "I'm not hungry. Let's go check out the kissing booth."  
  
"That is totally inappropriate for a date, Ray." Lita glared.  
  
"Last year we checked it out."  
  
"Hey, when did you do that?" Serena and Amy asked at once.  
  
Lita and Ray blushed.  
  
"Okay, fine. We'll go check out the food." Ray grabbed Chad's arm and took off.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Lita yelled after Ray.  
  
Amy, Greg, Ken and Lita all took off after Ray and Chad. Serena on the   
other hand walked a little bit slower since Darien didn't seem inclined to   
run as fast as the others to catch up. She felt odd and she wasn't sure how   
to act with Darien going all gentlemen on her.  
  
"Maybe we should catch up with the group. We can't even see them   
anymore." Serena finally spoke up.  
  
"Why?" Was Darien's short reply.  
  
Serena started and stared up at him, "Because, we don't even know where   
the picnic area is! And I'm hungry."  
  
Suddenly and to Serena's surprise Darien began to chuckle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is the first time you've acted yourself all night." He stopped   
laughing and smiled at her. Serena gave him a confused look, "And how   
is that funny?"  
  
Darien shook his head and looked ahead, "I know where the picnic area is.   
Come on." With that, he put his hand on the small of her back and gently  
moved her forward, leading her through the crowd to the picnic area.  
  
  
"Whoa! Look at that. I've never seen someone eat that many pies   
before." Serena's eyes went wide as she watched a fat little man   
stuffing one pie after another into his mouth.  
  
Darien stopped in his place at Serena's out-burst and turned to look   
at the spectacle. He lifted an eyebrow then smiled, "I have."  
  
"Really?" Serena looked up at him than frowned at his expression,   
"I have NOT! You little creep! I can't believe you insinuated that!"  
  
"Do you even know what that means?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I do!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared up   
at him.  
  
Something told Darien his comment was something he should have kept to   
himself this time, however, it was too late to go back on it now.  
  
"You are the worst... the worst... most..." Dang. She couldn't come up   
with a good enough word. She tightened her mouth in a grim line. Dang.  
  
Seeing an entrance, Darien quickly took a deep breath, "Serena, I'm sorry.   
I didn't mean it..." Mostly, anyway.  
  
"ARG!" Serena whipped her head around and began to storm through the   
crowd, trying to loose the insulting jerk.  
  
Darien sprinted forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around,   
"Serena, I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing, obviously! Just leave me alone. I knew this date was a bad   
idea when Andrew mentioned it. You're never going to act different   
around me! I knew this would be the worst date ever!" She tried to pull her   
arm away from him but he held on tight, "Let me GO!"  
  
"I can't. Serena, I didn't think this date would be a good idea either but...   
I want to... to finish this."  
  
"Why? So, Andrew doesn't rip your head off for leaving me alone? WELL,   
I hope he does!" She stepped on his foot only to find that his shoes were   
steel tipped.  
  
Darien didn't even flinch as the girl tried to get away from him by stepping   
on his foot, "Serena... I said I was sorry, please... just... work with   
me, okay? I'm not used to girls... or you... or dates... please give me   
another chance?" He wasn't sure why he was asking her this, he wasn't even   
sure why he hadn't just let her run off but something in him felt like he   
needed her company... he just didn't want to be alone and besides, rejection   
is a terrible sting to your ego.  
  
Serena looked up at him. He seemed almost sincere about it... Was he? She   
tried to find some hint of sarcasm or laughter in his eyes but he looked   
dead serious. Serena licked her lips and looked down, "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Was he hearing her right?  
  
She nodded and looked away, "Alright, I'll give you another chance."  
  
Darien let out a breath of air and tried not to smile too much, "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, well..." She looked up at him, "For my troubles, however, you   
have to buy me an ice cream cone."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, "Is that all?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the hint." Darien smiled down at her, "Let's find   
the others."  
  
"Sure, but I want an ice cream cone first."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "Of course. What was I thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. What were you thinking?" She almost dared him to insult   
her again but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"What you're not thinking."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Serena happily looked around her with an ice cream cone in her hand. She   
had gotten a large three-layered ice cream cone with strawberry, chocolate   
and vanilla flavoring. She licked the top and looked to her right at the   
stands with games. People stood at the stands throwing darts, fishing   
or shooting ducks, all hoping to hit the target and win a prize.  
  
Darien walked next to her, lightly touching her back, afraid that she was   
going to get lost. She wasn't even watching where she was going. She   
kept looking side to side with no direction what so ever. Every once in   
a while he had to put his hand on her side and lead her around an obstacle.   
He had to admit it was somewhat nice to be touching her in such a way but it   
was for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Finally, the banner stating "Festival Picnic" appeared in their view.   
Serena smiled, "Hey, we made it!"  
  
  
"Where have you guys been? Ray and Chad are over there saving you a space   
in line." Lita motioned towards the long line of people heading towards   
the concession stand. The rest of them had already found an unoccupied   
picnic table.   
  
"We got our food before the line got too big." Ken nodded towards Ray and   
Chad as well, "Hurry up."  
  
Serena quickly pulled Darien along with her and met up with Ray,   
"Hey, Ray!"  
"Where have you been, Meatball Brains?" Ray snapped, "You should be   
grateful   
I'm so patient."  
  
"Patient? But Ray you-" Chad started but was quickly cut off as Ray   
elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Like I said, I was patient." She smiled.  
  
Serena smiled brightly back, "Thanks, Ray."  
  
"So, what do they have here?"  
  
"Nacho Chips." Chad quickly put in, "With totally lots of nacho   
cheese... hmmmm..." He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and turned towards her two friends, "I think they   
have a combination of stuff like pizza, sandwiches, hamburgers, stir fry,   
fish and other stuff too. I'm going to get a pizza with a large soda."  
  
"And Nacho's."  
  
"Shut up, Chad. We already know you want Nacho's."  
  
Chad ducked his head, preparing to have a smack on the nog'in but it   
never came. He looked up and smiled with relief only to have rock knock   
him up the side of the head.  
  
"Ray! That hurt."  
  
Darien lifted an eyebrow at their behavior. Sure, he had seen Ray around   
the Temple but not with this guy. They seemed to have a strange   
relationship... of course, then again so did he and the Meatball head   
standing next to him...  
  
"Wow, there is so much to eat." Serena drooled and licked her lips,   
"I think I want Nacho Chips too and pizza and a large soda with... hmmm...   
lets see... do they have desert?"  
  
"Hold on, Meatball head. Let's wait until we get up there." Darien sighed.   
'Didn't the girl just eat an ice cream cone?'  
  
They stood in line for about fifteen minutes more before they actually got   
to order and in fact, Serena and Chad did order the Nacho Chips.  
  
Darien ended up ordering a turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich, fries and   
a medium drink.  
  
"Wow, this is great!" Serena stuffed more nachos into her mouth and   
chopped loudly.  
  
Chad quickly joined into her music.  
  
Ray and Darien exchanged looks over their date's heads before shrugging   
and starting into their own food.  
  
"What should we do after this guys?" Ray asked a little while later.  
"Ken, Greg, Amy and I were thinking that we should go barn swinging.   
They didn't have that last year and now they have an extended thing built   
where we can jump off it and land in a pile of hay! Did you guys see it on   
the way?"  
  
Serena's head popped up, "Ah, I missed that."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ray smiled.  
  
"Okay, then it's a plan."  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
Chapter: 4/5  
  
  
*/* Hay Love */*  
  
Dinner ended soon there after and soon the group was headed towards the   
hay loft. Serena walked by Darien but she was more focused on the scenes   
around her.  
  
"Guys, look! Let's try that." Serena pointed to a ride that spun around   
and round and round... Darien though he was going to be sick from just   
looking at it.   
  
Everyone else in the group agreed, "Meatball head, we just ate." Ray   
rolled her eyes and quickly looked away from the ride, "We're almost to   
the hay loft."  
  
Serena glared at Ray's back before quickly catching up with the moving   
group. Darien felt Serena once again approach him and smiled. This date   
wasn't turning out near as bad as he thought it was going to. Of course,   
nothing really major had happened yet.  
  
"Check that out!" Chad eyes widened, "I'm up first!" Chad quickly   
grabbed Ray's hand and dragged her towards the tall barn, in between   
the wide double doors and up the ladder. Amy, Greg, Lita, Ken, and Darien   
all laughed while Serena smiled. They were a cute couple.  
  
The rest of the group trailed in after them and soon they were all   
climbing up the ladder, all 'except' Serena and Darien, they were still   
on the bottom arguing.  
  
"I'm not going up first."  
  
"Haven't you've heard of ladies first?"  
  
"I'm not going up first." Serena protested and stamped her foot on the   
hay-covered ground.  
  
"Would you two stop arguing and have some fun! Ray and Chad are already   
coming up for another round." Lita yelled after them.  
  
And just as she finished around the corner came Chad once again pulling   
Ray behind him yelling, "Yippee! Let's do it again!"  
  
Chad rushed inbetween Serena and Darien and started climbing while Ray   
looked at the couple standing on either side of her, "What's wrong with   
you two?"  
  
"Nothing." Serena pouted.  
  
Ray rolled her eyes before leaning over and whispering, "Stop arguing and   
get to the kissing part."  
  
Imediately Serena turned bright red, "RAY!"  
  
Ray shrugged her shoulders, "You know I'm right." She smiled and quickly   
climbed the ladder to join Chad.  
  
Serena glared after her friend before turning to Darien again, "You're   
going up first."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I'm wearing a dress, you idiot!"  
  
Suddenly he realized she was very right. 'Yep, good idea. I go up first.'   
Darien shook his head, "Fine." 'Of course, going after isn't such a bad   
idea either...'  
  
Darien climbed the ladder and soon after Serena joined him. Once they   
reached the top, they had to stand in a short line of couples. Soon it   
was their turn. Serena looked down and swallowed.  
  
"Uhhh... maybe we shouldn't go on this..."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Serena looked at Darien, "Well, then you can go. I'll wait up here and-"  
  
"Sorry Serena but you're going." He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled   
her with him.  
  
"No, Darien, DARRRRIIEEANN..." They suddenly dropped off the side of the   
barn house. Serena's stomach dropped as they fell through the air and   
finally landed on the soft hay. Serena rolled away from Darien, her   
skirt twisting around her legs, hiking it up even more. She landed on her   
back, breathing heavily. 'That was way cool!'  
  
Darien crawled across the hay, "Was that amazing, or what?"  
  
"Way cool!" Serena smiled, "Let's go again!"  
  
Both stood up and they quickly made it up the ladder again and up to the   
drop off. This time Serena jumped first and Darien soon after. They   
rolled together this time off to the right; Darien stopped right next to   
Serena.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
Serena nodded, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Finally, Darien turned to look at Serena just as she looked at him. They   
stared at each other for a second before smiling and said simultaneously,   
"Let's go again!"  
  
The group of teens spent the next hour and a half climbing the ladder   
and jumping off the barn into the hay. At one time they actually all jumped   
off together which turned out to be a disaster since Serena landed on Chad,   
Ray hit her head against Ken and Lita landed across Serena's back while Greg   
and Amy landed on each other, which was embarrassing for them, and Darien   
ended up lying across the whole of them. They were pretty bruised afterwards.  
  
Finally, Serena and Darien were too exhausted to climb that now dubbed   
"stupid ladder" and crawl over the "stupid" hay. They sat down on a bench   
near the barn house.  
  
"That was fun but now I'm just tired." Serena cringed, "And my legs hurt   
and my bum..." She giggled, "I can't believe I landed on Chad! He looked   
so embarrassed.  
  
Darien groaned, "I think I'm going to have a back ache for a week from   
that group fall."  
  
They both laughed at the silliness of the event. Serena calmed down, sighed   
and leaned her head on Darien's shoulder, "This was actually kind of fun."  
  
Darien looked down at the blonde head of hair on his shoulder with   
wonder, "Yeah..." He looked down at his watch, "And we still have two   
more hours to go..."  
  
"Are you serious?" Serena grabbed Darien's wrist and examined his watch,   
"It seems a lot longer than that."  
  
The feel of her soft hands on his hand sent a shock through his system.   
He gently pulled away from her touch and cleared his throat, "Yeah..."  
  
"You two look cozy."  
  
Serena and Darien looked up to find Lita and Ken standing in front of   
them smiling. Serena blushed and lifted her head off Darien's shoulder,   
ignoring the look, Lita was giving her, "Have fun?"  
  
"Yep! But we're done, I'm seriously tired."  
  
Ken nodded, "We should do this again next year... the whole group again."   
Then he added almost jokingly, "Maybe next year we'll all be couples instead   
of mere dates."  
  
Lita jabbed him lightly at the side, "That would be a miracle." She lifted   
an eyebrow at Serena.  
  
Darien noticed and blushed along with Serena.  
  
Ray, Chad, Amy and Greg finally came up to the group.  
  
"You guys ready for more fun?"  
  
"Like what?" Serena asked.  
  
"This is a dance festival. What else are we going to do?"  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapter: 5/5  
  
  
*/* "Dance with Me, Darling" */*  
  
  
The music was loud as the group treaded through circles of dancers,   
performers and rock bands. Music was everywhere and so were the people.   
Finally, they found the stand for 'just' everyday dancing. Serena was awed   
at how well most of the people out on floor danced. They looked like   
angels, gliding across the floor.  
  
Chad smiled and let out another "yippee" and pulled Ray onto the dance   
floor, swinging her around in a very jerky manner. The rest of the group   
looked on with a mixture of amusement and horror.  
  
"Come on, Lita. Let's show them how it's done." Ken took Lita's hand,  
making her blush, and lead her into the crowd of people and began to dance   
with her.  
  
Amy bit her lip before bravely turning to Greg, "Why don't we dance?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't really know how..."  
  
"That's okay, neither do I." Amy took Greg's hand, ignoring the look   
of surprise he was giving her, and led him out to the dance floor.  
  
Serena just stood there, watching her friends with a smile. They were   
sure brave, going out there, not knowing how to dance. Serena giggled as   
Ray finally stopped Chad and tried to teach him to be AT LEAST smooth   
at whatever he was leading her in... they were quite a funny couple.  
  
In her happiness for her friends, she totally forgot the man standing   
just behind her. Darien. That is until he slightly leaned towards her,   
brushing her back, imediately making her stiffen in suspense.  
  
"Dance with me, Daring?" His voice was deep and sexy but it held just a   
hint of mischief to give away that he wasn't totally serious. Serena smiled   
and quickly nodded. He took her hand and brought her into the crowd so they   
were just about in the middle.  
  
Darien put his arm around her waist and she followed him by putting her hand   
on his shoulder. He took her free hand and soon they were swaying to the   
soft music playing.  
  
Serena looked around and giggled gleefully, "This is way cool." From where   
she was standing it was almost as if she was dancing at a royal ball with   
her friends surrounding her and a cute guy in front of her...  
  
Speaking of the cute guy, Darien smiled softly down at the blonde   
meatball headed girl in front of him. She was looking everywhere but at   
him, which kind of annoyed him but the smile on her face was too adorable   
to be too annoyed with. This date wasn't turning out quite as bad as he   
thought it would. He kept his mouth shut most of the time about her hair   
and grades, heck, if he didn't insult her at all for the rest of the night   
she might even let him kiss her... well, there was an idea... an idea that   
had been spinning in his head ever since the hay loft.  
  
Serena finally drew her attention back to her dancing partner. He was   
doing pretty good at leading her and for some reason she wasn't klutzing   
out like she thought she would. When she looked up at him he smiled   
and whispered, "Ready for a spin?"  
  
Serena nodded and he spun her around before quickly bringing her back to   
him, although a little closer this time. Serena's heartbeat sped up at   
the closeness between them.  
  
'Breathe, girl, breathe. You've been this close to him before... so why is he   
affecting you this way now?' She looked up at him and nearly fainted.   
'Because he is soooo HOT.' Darien's smokey blue eyes were looking down at   
her with an unreadable expression in their depths. What was he thinking?  
  
Suddenly, he dipped her as the song ended and his face came mere   
centimeters from her own. He was so close, she could smell roses...   
hmmm... his own scent. They were staring into each other eyes, neither   
one breaking the connection.  
  
'Did he always look this way? Did he always act this way? Was he always   
this way deep inside? Why was he looking at her like he wanted...'   
She swallowed, 'To kiss her?'  
  
"Hey, lovebirds!" Lita and Ken once again approached them. And then in   
one swift motion, Darien pulled her up to her full height and let her go,   
I mean, totally broke any physical connection which made her whole body   
only long to be closer to him...  
  
Serena glared at Lita who was talking again, "This is way cool.   
You're the only ones I could find. Ray and Chad took off and I can't   
find Amy or Greg anywhere."  
  
"They probably wanted to be alone." Serena tried to give Lita a hint.   
Things were going so... nicely, before she came along.  
  
Ken stepped aside from the two girls with Darien, "You two looked   
incredibly into each other..." he commented which made Darien blush.  
  
Darien cleared his throat, "Well..." however, that didn't mean anything was   
going to come out.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Serena is a beautiful girl and even though Lita   
says you two don't get along, I'm sure you can fix that later. AS for now,   
I think I need to grab my date before she talks Serena's head off." Ken laughed,   
"Besides, I have a few ends to tie up myself." He looked lovingly at Lita.  
  
Darien smiled, "Ditto."  
  
Ken quickly walked up to Lita and grabbed her elbow, "Come on, Lita,   
let's go."  
  
"But Ke-"  
  
"Come on," he leaned and whispered in her ear, "I want'a dance with you."  
  
Lita blushed and willingly left Serena. Lita followed Ken all the way   
across the dance floor, far away from the other couple.  
  
Serena let out a long sigh and turned to find Darien staring at her.   
She blushed and smiled.  
  
"Care to dance, milady?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
The night went on wonderfully after that. They danced the whole night   
away until soon it was about time for Serena to go home. They took some   
time to look around for the rest of the group but they were nowhere to be   
seen so they took off by themselves.  
  
"This date didn't turn out so bad," Serena sighed softly as they approached   
his car.  
  
Darien looked at her with a soft knowing smile, "No, it didn't." He opened   
her door and Serena gratefully got in. He was such a gentleman tonight,   
opening her door, asking her to dance, and everything else that went on   
that night was just wonderful... too bad it had to come to an end.  
  
Darien walked around, got in on the drivers side, and closed the door   
behind him. At first, he just stared at the wheel for a few seconds   
before finally putting the key in and turning on the engine. He let out a   
long sigh before backing out and driving out of the parking lot.  
  
The drive to Serena's house was quiet as each was in their own world   
of thoughts. Darien kept thinking how things were definitely going to   
change after this date and Serena kept thinking how it would all go back   
to fighting and arguing again and how difficult it would be to be annoyed   
with him. 'Why did he have to be so perfect tonight?'  
  
The car suddenly came to a stop and it was than that Serena finally   
noticed they were at her house. 'It's over.'  
  
Darien got out of the car, walked around the front and opened her door.   
Serena slowly stepped out and he shut the door behind her. They both walked   
up the steps to her front door and stopped.  
  
'This can't be happening.' She practically felt her heart was being   
ripped out. 'I just wish all this wouldn't end.' Her spirits were   
quickly dampening and her heart seemed to be in her stomach. Slowly she   
turned around to meet Darien's gaze, "Well," She took a deep breath,   
"Thank you for taking me... even though I did threaten you if you came...   
that was actually very brave of you."  
  
Darien shook his head, "Hardly, I don't think you really have a sincere   
mean bone in your body."  
  
"Darien, I-" She shook her head and just smiled, "Thank you. I had   
a... wonderful time." She began to step back but he grabbed her hand and   
pulled her forward, until she was just a few inches away. Looking up at   
him, confused she wondered what he was doing.  
  
"Can I kiss you goodnight?"  
  
Suddenly, once again her heart was beating all too fast, "I... ahhh..."   
She blushed and ducked her head, wondering what had possessed him to ask   
her that. Darien put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes so they   
met his, his eyes still held the question there.  
  
She wanted to kiss him, oh, how she wanted him to but what if he did and   
then things went back as usual tomorrow. Then what would happen? Would he   
tease her and break her heart? She didn't know if she could stand that.  
  
"Tell me how it's going to be?" She asked weakly. She prepared her heart   
for the worst but his answer was far from that.  
  
He looked down at her somewhat amused yet understanding, "Well, if I   
kiss you..." he smiled and tipped his head, "I'll then say goodnight,   
go home, dream about you, wake up and hope to bump into you tomorrow,   
and then, if you'll let me, I'll ask you to go out with me to dinner   
and then-" He paused, "We'll see from there."  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile a little at his observation of the future,   
"And what if you don't kiss me?"  
  
"Well," he continued thoughtfully, "I'll say goodnight, go home, dream   
about you, wake up and hope to bump into you tomorrow, and then, if you'll   
let me-" And then he was cut off as Serena finally gave up, leaned forwards   
and kissed him. Imediately he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her   
closer, softly returning her kisses with as much passion as he dared. He   
kept their kisses soft and long and swam in the emotion of holding her,   
loving her and breathing in her beauty.  
  
The kiss ended all too soon for both of them but it was late and Serena   
did have to get inside. Serena blushed becomingly and smiled softly. They   
stared at each other for a while, just soaking in each other's   
presence. Finally, Serena took a deep breath, "Well, I think this is the   
part where we say goodnight."  
  
Darien nodded with a little smile, "Goodnight, my princess." With that,   
he kissed the back of her hand with a bow before backing up, towards his   
car, "I'll see you tomorrow, when I 'hope to bump into you...'" His smile   
grew big with amusement.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Right, okay. Goodnight, Darien." She opened the   
door and stepped in. Slowly she leaned against the door with a sigh.   
All the lights were turned off and she was all alone in the dark. She   
listened to the sound of a door shutting and the smooth sound of the   
engine to Darien's car start before he pulled away.  
  
"I predict," She smiled and sighed, "that tomorrow will be a very good   
day if not the best yet, Darien Chiba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
*/* All Together Now */*  
  
A month later found the rather large group hanging out in the park,   
watching the cherry blossoms fall. It was beautiful outside and perfect   
for a picnic.  
  
Amy and Greg were seated by each other on a bench near an outstretched   
blanket in front of them, bending over, studying for their exam coming up.   
They had been dating off and on for the last three weeks and we quit happy   
with each other.  
  
Ray and Chad sat on the blanket eating lunch with Chad professing that   
nacho chips were the best food in the world while Ray just smiled and rolled   
her eyes.  
  
Lita and Ken sat near Serena and Darien under the cherry tree on the edge   
of the blanket. Lita's legs were outstretched in front of her with Ken's head   
on her lap. They playfully teased and talked.  
  
Andrew and his girlfriend Rita played in the distance with a Frisbee,   
tossing it back and forth, every once in a while "accidentally" hitting   
Andrew in the head with the Frisbee.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena sat in the croak of Darien's arm with her eyes   
closed. Darien's arm with casually draped around her as he absentmindedly   
ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
They all seemed to be in their own world.  
  
"Hey," Darien nudged Serena, "Want to go for a boat ride?" They were near   
the docks and he was getting restless sitting there for so long.  
  
Serena opened an eye and peeked up at him, "I'd love to, sir."  
  
He smiled brightly at her. They both moved to get up, Darien helped Serena   
to her feet then put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Where're you two going?" Lita and Ken stopped talking and looked up at   
the couple.  
  
"Um, boat ride. We'll be right back." Serena replied.  
  
"Suuurree... don't hurry on our account." Lita smiled wickedly.  
  
Serena glared.  
  
Darien smiled and took Serena's hand, "Let's go." Later, those words would be   
a blessing and a curse to the young couple.  
  
They made their way to the docks and secured a boat from the rental. Once   
on the boat, Darien took the oars and began pushing them out towards the   
middle of the pond. Serena smiled blissfully at how peaceful things were   
lately. There were no nega-verse monsters, no fighting with Darien... or   
at least a minimal of that, and only the blue skies above them and sweet   
summer smells in the air. This was a perfect day.  
  
"What are you thinking, princess?" Darien inquired as he watched her   
beautiful face.  
  
Serena sighed, "Life. Today is amazing." She let the excitement sparkle   
in her eyes, "There aren't too many days like this. I mean, it pretty cool   
to have a day where there's no exams, no fighting and a great boyfriend   
with you." She winked.  
  
Darien smiled, "Ditto."  
  
"It wasn't too long ago that we were fighting all the time..." Serena   
trailed off at the memory of him laughing at her for tripping for the third   
time that day in front of him and her yelling at him for it. Her face   
scrunched up in a little frown.  
  
Suddenly the boat shifted and Serena looked to find Darien kneeling in   
front of her, the oars brought up into the boat behind him. Serena's   
eyes widened at the look in his eyes. What was he doing?  
  
"I love you." He simply stated and pulled her hands into his own.   
  
Serena blushed and smiled back, "I know and you know I love you too even   
if you can be a jerk sometimes."  
  
"I'm glad, although, I don't mean to be a jerk." He kissed her hand.  
  
Serena kissed him on the forehead, she would have kissed him on the lips,   
but it was still strange to be so open with him in that aspect. She   
couldn't believe that she had initiated that first kiss. She blushed   
at the thought.  
  
Meanwhile Darien pulled away from her and picked up the oars again,   
they went around the pond, talking about Andrew and how shocked he was   
when he found out they had become a couple.  
  
"I think his mouth was hanging open for days afterwards." Serena giggled,   
"I've never seen him look like that before."  
  
Darien laughed as well, "Just think what would happen if I told him we   
were getting married!"  
  
Serena couldn't help herself, her laughter rang throughout the pond,   
"Oh, gosh! Don't even bring that subject up around him. I just know he   
would faint!"  
  
Minutes later, the boat hit the dock. Darien smiled at her before getting   
out of the boat and tying it securely. Serena stood up and stepped off the   
boat, however, her food snagged on the side of the dock, making her fall forward.  
"Whoa there, Meatball head." Darien grabbed her and hauled her up against   
him.  
  
Serena blushed and giggled nervously, "I am such a klutz."  
  
Darien suddenly lifted her face to his, "But you're my klutz." His   
face descended towards hers, making her head feel light before his lips   
finally claimed hers. Serena grabbed his shoulders, holding on tight,   
feeling as if she was going to fall if she let go. Darien wrapped his   
arms around her, bringing her even closer to him.   
Amazingly, she felt Darien nudging her lips apart. Slowly letting him   
in, she was surprised by the new and exhilarating feeling she felt. She   
softly moaned into his mouth, making Darien hold her tighter if possible.  
  
Unexpectedly, and to both their surprises, they were forced apart. Both   
were knocked backwards, with Serena hitting her bum on the dock and   
Darien falling flat on his back. Serena moaned from the impact her bum   
took and shook her dazed head. When she looked up, she found her boyfriend   
lying on his back with his head up, staring at a little pink haired girl who   
sat on his waist, staring right back at him.  
  
  
  
...and so I predict that Serena and Darien will brake up, kiss and make up,   
get married, have one sweet little pink haired lady and become Neo-Queen   
and Neo-King of Crystal Tokyo.  
And so it will be written... THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you, minna-chan for keeping with the story. I know it was   
somewhat long for a one-parter but I hope you got some entertainment   
out of it. Was it cute? I kind of thought it was. Well, I have to go.   
Keep in touch! 


End file.
